


I Never Gave a Damn About the Weather, And It Never Gave a Damn About Me (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 557</p><p>Requested: No</p><p>Warnings: Anxiety, storms, cursing</p><p>Yes this is the unrequested one that I promised forever ago and finally got time to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Gave a Damn About the Weather, And It Never Gave a Damn About Me (JOSH DUN)

Josh’s hands wrapped around your waist as your body jumped. You curled into him, body shaking with fear and anxiety.

“How are you not scared?” You whispered as another crack of thunder exploded over the apartment, “How are you not terrified?” He chuckled, the sound reverberating through your head as you lay on his chest.

“I don’t care about the weather,” He rumbled, “I’ve gotten used to it with touring.” You nodded and Josh wound his arms tighter around your waist, hands rubbing the skin under your shirt.

“I wish I had gotten used to it-” You whimpered when the lighting flashed through the room, the thunder chasing it. Josh shushed you, soothing your panic with a hand up to your shoulder blades. He sang your name slowly, rocking you as the storm rolled over the town.

“I hate seeing you so scared,” Josh confessed, “The only reason I give a shit about the weather is because you get so scared.” You nodded and Josh left you for only a moment to grasp a blanket and pull it over your bodies. You caught Josh’s waist between your legs, burying your face in his neck.

“I hate being so weak,”  
  
“You’re not weak!” Josh said harshly, “You’re not. I promise. A lot of people are afraid of storms, a lot of people can’t breath when they come around.”  
  
“I’m an adult,” Your body trembled when the lighting came in a triad of flashes, the thunder rolling so loud and long that it shook the glass in the windows. “I’m a damn adult,” Your voice trembled, “I shouldn’t be afraid of storms.” Josh shushed you.

“I promise you’re normal, babe, I promise. It’s perfectly okay to be afraid of storms, okay? You’re not weak, not a freak.” His voice soothed you, bringing some semblance of calm to the storm around you. When you jumped again, the light flashing through your eyelids, Josh sat up and brought you with him. He rocked you back and forth, mumbling some lyrics from his band, something that Tyler wrote. You tried to block out the sound of the thunder with Josh’s breathing, his singing. You tried to block out the flashes of electricity with his neck, nose pressed tightly to his flesh. “I love you,” He whispered, “Just remember that I love you.” You nodded and tried to make yourself breath, tried to push yourself to be over the fear.

“I love you, too, Josh. I love you. I love you.” He nodded and rubbed your back. “I’m sorry you’re not getting any sleep,”

“No, it’s fine,” He promised you, “It’s fine. I wasn’t going to sleep anyway. I don’t care if it’s storming, but that doesn’t mean I can sleep when it is.” You nodded and felt a little bit better about keeping him up in the wee hours of the morning.

“Thank you,” You whispered, voice lost in the rolling of the thunder, “Thank you for being here for me, for comforting me. Thank you for loving me.”

“It’s all I want to do for you,” He confessed, “I want to be the one you go to when you’re scared, I want to be the one that comforts you.” You nodded and somehow, in the night, fallen asleep in Josh’s arms, even though the storm was still roaring in the morning.


End file.
